Fighting Dreamers
by Sabaku no Omi
Summary: After Naruto defeats Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and brings Sasuke back, he's lost. He has forgotten why he wanted to be Hokage. So one night he wishes on a shooting star. Yeah, like that'll work. He wakes in the morning with three eggs in his bed...Wait, What?
1. Chapter 1

I have no Title! **#**Review and tell me a good title for my story#

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Shugo Chara. If I did, Sasuke wouldnt be a cold jerkwad, and Amu would ride into the sunset with Ikuto after **EVERY EPISODE!**

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, but not my first at writing. Tell me what you think! Am I any Good? Should I continue? Is it epicly filled with epic epicness? Find out! #please#

~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Makes no difference who you are **_

_**Anything your heart desires **_

_**Will come to you**_

_**If your heart is in your dream**_

_**No request is too extreme**_

_**When you wish upon a star **_

_**As dreamers do**_

_~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#~*^#_

Uzumaki Naruto shuffled along a dirt road, going no where in particular. He barely noticed when the vendors selling fine cloth locked up their puny stall, or when the marketer wound up his wares for the evening. His mind was so muddled up he couldn't think straight. Time flew by but he was to busy thinking about the past to see the beauty of everyday around him.

When he finally did become aware of his surroundings, he found himself on top of the Yondaime's head. Right in front of him was the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen. the sun seemed to brush the ground, making the roofs of the endless houses of Konoha glow, while all the while never touching the Earth at all. The sky was a bright bouquet of yellow, orange, red, pink, and purple, settled just so, as if to suggest the sun was not a sun at all, rather it was a cherry atop layers of brightly glowing cake.

If Sai had been here, he might have seen it just as that. Right after he started painting it, of course.

The sun-kissed blond looked down at the smiling villagers, shutting down for the night, smiling at each other. He remembered another sight from years gone past of a blond running down the street, trying to not flinch upon the hideous glares and occasional insult. He smiled fondly at the village as he wondered how in the world he gained their trust.

After all, he was a trouble maker.

He was the kind of kid that made mothers tap their foot and smile, and fathers shake their head while chuckling. He gained their attention, and after a while, their affection. This was accompanied with the love the ninja community seemed to have for him, and his obvious determination to get his best friend back. Mix that in with a little doubt of how a demon could be so dense, and there you have trust.

His thought then seemed to drift to different topics, before slowly settling on one thing. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was back! After all those years of searching he finally got his friend to come home. Of course he had tear Orochimaru out of his body first, and defeat all of the Akatsuki to do it but still. His best friend was back!

So was Itachi, but he wont be going anywhere anytime soon. It was deemed he was not at fault because he was ordered to massacre his clan. But he was still dangerous so a modified Hyuuga seal was placed on his forehead to seal off his Sharingan forever and he was put on house arrest for the next seven years. Naruto didn't know how Sasuke would react to having Itachi in his house., though.

He remembered carrying Sasuke home, because he was too weak to walk on his own. Killing the snake was easier than he thought, seeing as he single-handedly took out Akatsuki first. That wasn't saying it wasn't butt difficult though, either! Killing Orochimaru was easier after getting a few tips from Jiraya on his weaknesses.

Jiraya. That one word almost had Naruto in tears. He had been buried next to the Hokage cemetery. After all, he had died like one. He had all of the good qualities. Bravery, Selflessness,The Will Of Fire, (and according to Lee and Gai 'THE FLAMES OF YOUTH'), along with just a hint of craziness. Okay, more than just a hint. Jiraya was the most important person that helped him return Sasuke. Without him, he would never have beaten Akatsuki, and rescued his brother and friend.

Naruto couldn't wait for Sasuke to wake up. He was in the hospital healing from the number Orochimaru and Kabuto did to his body when he took over. He had multiple internal injuries, and severe damage to his Chakra coils.

Naruto looked up and noticed he'd been here so long that the sun was down. Getting up, he started jumping on rooftops toward his home, enjoying the cool twilight air. Reaching his apartment window, he enters and realizes he's hungry so he makes ramen. Naruto started to think again, after all three minutes is a long time while waiting for water to boil. He has had so much to do lately, he hasnt had a bowl of ramen in months. Wait, WHAT? Naruto NOT have RAMEN? was that possible? On second thought, he started four more bowls of ramen In boiling water.

His mind drifted to the future, and what was to come. Now that he has Sasuke, he can get back to what he was doing before. He was- What was he doing?

Rising up the ranks? That didn't sound too appealing, considering he just got through kicking two power-hungry people's butts of the face of the Planet (Orochimaru and Pein). AND he had defeated Akatsuki by killing off the leader and the final member. He had been picking them off slowly through the years.

Being Hokage? That sounded even worse! Had he craved that much power for all those years? Did he used to be like that? He didn't think so. That wasn't quite it, but he couldn't quite recall the reason. He felt lost. Like he was floating in an abyss, with thoughts and ideas all around him, but he was falling so fast he couldn't see them clearly. he was trying to grasp at the ropes, but he was so far down he couldn't see the light. What should he do now? He had been trying to get Sasuke back for so long, he had lost sight of what he wanted. Lost, that was the word.

He picked up his Bowl of ramen, mind reeling. He scarfed down the serving, which was enough to feed four grown men, faster than seemingly possible a human.

He put on his night cap, hung up his jump suit and put on his froggy pajamas. Yes, he was 17 and wore froggy PJ's. He pulled up his blankets and shivered against the still cold cloth. Slowly, as the unpleasant coldness slinked away.

He began pondering all that has happened, and how he had gotten so ingrained in the Akatsuki and everything, he didn't notice his dreams slipping away like grains of sand through his fingers. He just wished he could go back. Back to the days where life was simple, and a prank could make everything better.

No, he hadn't just lost his dreams, he had lost himself. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a shooting star through his open window. He wished he could be himself again, a better Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah right, like that would work. It's just a stupid comet. And he fell into a dreamless rest.

Morning After

Naruto groggily comes to consciousness, strangely refreshed, which was eerily strange, considering how troublesome his sleep had been. He throws off the orange comforter, disappointed to leave the comfort of his warm blankets . And sees three eggs. Naruto starts stretching, thinking about what he wants to do today. Wait,what? EGGS? His screams could be heard through out The elemental countries.

END.

Well, thats it folks! Chapter one of... I have no clue! This will be a crossover between Shugo Chara and Naruto, inspired by my friend Andi who finally got me off my backside and I started writing. She has an account, and her stories are REALLY GOOD! So check them out, she is **mindcaster15. #**Review and tell me a good title for my story#. It might be a naruhina, but this story wont be focused on romance. The best review will get their account checked out and I will review once on all their stories! Bribery, I know.

Constructive criticism will be welcomed, flames will be used to cook ramen!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! so... sorry I was so late! I was on vacation and I procrastinated! :( here is the next chapter of... I still don't have a decent title! Should I just keep this one? Anyway so two chapters now! Go OMI! And if anyone is even reading this fanfic, thank you! I don't expect to be instantly popular here or get any reviews until like, chapter five but if you feel like reviewing, PLEASE DOOOOO! Again, this WILL be a naru/hina unless people are strongly against it. alright, enough of my rambling.

The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.

-Eleanor Roosevelt

Wait,what? EGGS? Okay, calm down, They're JUST eggs!

Hey...they aren't real eggs! How could real eggs have such weird colors?

One is red, or is it orange? Yes, definitely orange! He'd know that color anywhere! It appeared to have lightning/energy bolts on both sides going vertically. There were two on each half, one was big, and identical to the smaller. The small one was just underneath the big one. And were those whisker marks? It has to be a prank! Yeah! …. but whoever played this prank was really specific! ( A/N: i will have a pic on my profile if you cant visualize the eggs well. it isn't very good, but it will do.)

The second egg had some weird squiggles running around the middle, they were a tan-ish and reminded him of something. Something... it started with an R! ..rambo...ragoo... no, that just wasn't it! It also had these white circles with red swirls on them. It has hard boiled eggs going around the top half. Why would there be eggs on an egg? How stupid was this pranker? In the back of his mind he remembered someone that WAS that bad.

In the distance, a young boy wearing a ridiculous blue scarf by the name of Konohamaru sneezed, and wondered if Udon had gotten him sick. He shook it off and continued working on sexy no jutsu to impress his mentor.

Back to Naruto. Hmmmm... What was tan, was very curly, and had red swirly white things in it? He just couldn't get it! It was on the tip of his tongue!

The third one one was blue-ish, with what looked like a stripe of paper going around the middle. The bottom half was a dark forest green, similar to the forest outside city limits, or of a certain beautiful green bea- he stopped himself before the horrible repressed memories could surface. Naruto shivered and continued on his previous train of thought. On the top section of the strange egg there was a kanji, he could barely make it out, he was too far away. Maybe if he got closer... he reached out to gently pick up the strange object and jumped back in shock.

They were warm.

They were alive! Wait! Consider this rationally! Maybe it was just because they were under his blanket? He touched them again. No definitely alive!

This realization was immediately followed by five things.

Shock.

Hyperventilation

Crazed Worrying

Ramen Cravings

Biggest Freak out in history.

After he had eaten fourteen bowls of ramen and hugged his night cap tightly for a few minutes to calm his nerves, Naruto wrapped up the eggs, and put them in the spare room in his weapons pouch. It didn't close quite right so he was going to have to be careful not to show it. He was headed out to the Hyuuga compound, but was distracted by a weird feeling. Was someone watching him? He shook it off as nothing.

He wondered, should he ask Hina or Shika? Shika is smart but Hina is his best friend. Hmmmm...

Hina walked down the street right in front of him, and paused when she got a loom at his face and body language. She realized he was very upset about something.

Hina Looked at him and realized that she might have a feeling for what was going on. She took a minute to work up her stutter and confronted him.

" N-Naruto-kun? Is s-something w-wrong?" she secretly congratulated herself on a successful stutter and nervous act.

"No, it's just..."

Should he tell her? He DID come here to spill his beans, so why was he nervous? Oh well whatever! Unconsciously he put a hand on his weapons pouch to check on his eggs.

As soon as Naruto did that, Hinata's attitude changed completely. Her suspicions confirmed, her back straightened, her face calmed and she looked him in the eye. She could see an egg. Not just ANY egg, but she distinctly saw the kanji for "HOKAGE" on it.

" Ah, I see. Come with me Naru-kun," She stated seriously, "for we have important matters to discuss. Meet me in Tsunade-sama's office." This was immediately followed with a small puff of smoke, and Hinata was gone.

Should he meet her? Yes, he would go. What did he have to lose? A hand sign later and he was in Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! She exclaimed enthusiastically, "You've decided to join us."

"Tsunade Obaa-chan! Alright why am I here Hina-chan?" he asked suspiciously, staring from the corner of his eye.

"Naruto-chan, I think you know. Where is your egg? I saw it down in the village. I rather think Shika knows also, as I sensed him staring at you from across the street earlier."

"W-what... H-how? How did you know I had eggs? What do they mean?" Naruto was REALLY shocked at how she knew about them. In a small part of Naruto's mind he realized that Hina WASN'T stuttering, and he WAS... the world had turned upside down!

After Naruto's comment, Hinata stopped a minute and started to consider something. And all of the sudden her face took on a surprised look and she asked "Wait a minute did you say Eggs? As in plural? How many do you have?"

Naruto carefully undid his weapons pouch and reached for his eggs. Handing all three of them to Hinata, his mind reeled, and he thought over the actions of his friends. They REALLY confused him. He held his head for a minute. 'Oh Ramen-sama, I'm getting a headache!'

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata exclaimed, "He has three potential chara! This is amazing! This is the first account we've ever had of anyone having over two!"

"Hinata-chan, please explain to me whats going on! I'm so confused and I'm getting a headache!"

"OH! S-Sorry Naru-kun! I got so caught up in it I forgot about why I brought you here in the first place! Sit down, Naruto. This might take a while.

"All kids hold an egg in their soul. The egg of their hearts, their would be selves. Yet unseen." Hinata spoke with an air of wonder. Naruto could swear he saw sparkley rainbows above her head.

"Eh?" (Cue Naruto's adorable thinking pose :)

"OK let me try again!" Hinata said, thinking of a better way to phrase it. "Everybody has at east one egg. You had three. The eggs inside you were your dreams. The type people you COULD be. All eggs are different. Every once in a while, we lose our dreams, and we need help. Our eggs come out and help us through our bad times. They are always with us. Have you lost your dreams? Did you wish for something recently, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a bit, then his face brightened and he said, "Last night! I wished on a star through my window last night! I wanted to be me again..."

"Your Chara heard your wish, and they came to help! My chara came to me the same way. About a year ago she came and helped me out of my stupid depression. Ill show her to you later.

"In the mean time I have something to tell you. When your chara hatch, you can become a member of M.I.S.H.A."

Misha? What's Misha? He honestly had no clue what she said, and preceded to ask the questions in his mind.

"Misha. Mamori Ishin Shugo Hitomatome Ai. M-I-S-H-A. Its similar to ANBU but its different. Instead of protecting the Hokage, we protect everyone else. Especially children. It means Guardian Protection and Restoration Troop. Hitomatome actually was translated to "pack" instead of troop because it was originally run by the Inuzuka, being that MOST of them had chara before they got the dog contract. Ai, love, was added because the female members decided it was too formal and needed a little womanly touch. And it would be hard to just call it Mish." She and Tsunade giggled a bit at a joke that Naruto just didn't seem to get.

"Anyway, the team consists of me, Shika-kun, Chouji, Ino, Lee, and Neji. There are a few others, but we make up the main team, which you are now part of." she finished with a slight smile, sure that her words had made it through his mind.

"But WHY? Why does this team exist? Is there a POINT?" Everything always confused him! He didn't understand why they would make a team of these chara things. Did they really DO anything?

"Naruto-kun, let me explain something. When a chara is still in it's egg, it creates an energy that keeps a child happy. It has a certain amount it can make in a lifetime, and when that child reaches a certain age, when it's decisions are made and nothing can change anymore, the egg slowly fades away and the positive energy goes into that person. Whether or not that child followed his dream is no longer as pressing when they have decided what they will do and continue to do it for the rest of their life. When a child feels lost, and doesn't know what to do, their egg hatches and helps them.

"But there is an Organization. It's made up of some very bad people, and they have learned how to harvest the energy created by the eggs when still inside of the child. They extract the egg from the child, and he is left lost, depressed and angry at the world. The egg without the child is transformed into an X-egg. It exudes a negative energy and they have learned to pervert that pure energy into chakra. A very deadly chakra.

"They are... storing the chakra into... sort of energy containers. They're planning something. Something big. And we don't know what it is. Our job is to stop them."

"Stop them? How?" Deep in Naruto's stomach, he knew that his life wasn't going to be the same after this.

"One by one. We stop them from taking the eggs wherever we find them. We can detect the energy and we can track them. We're trying to find out all we can about the Organization. What they're doing, why they're doing it. We have a lot to learn but we're getting there. What I'm getting to is that we want you to join. You have three chara and you can become extremely powerful, Naruto-kun. We need you."

Tsunade, who had been silently observing the interaction, was now compelled to speak. She knew he would except, but she decided he would enjoy it better if he felt he joined in triumph. "Naruto-kun. If you can't do it its fine. You have other things to do. If you feel you cant do it we can assign other... qualified people to do the job. But remember, we chose YOU first. You're both dismissed. I have too much paperwork." She sighed and put her hands to her temples. Naruto had, of course, already decided to join. It was the obvious choice. As two puffs of smoke appeared and two teen slipped away, Naruto thought, 'Besides, how hard could it be?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hi readers! Thanks for the reviews all of you gave me! It made me so happy! I didn't think that last chapter went very well, but I hope this will be better! Tell me what you think!

Also, It has come to my attention that I didn't use a disclaimer for the last chapter! So here ya go.

I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara.

**THANK YOU TO THE SIX OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

mindcaster15, SinfulHeartxPureSoul, LavaRyuNear13, Yaoi Yummy, Thorn dark angel, Fan of Fanfics21 **  
**

It was very kind of you to take time to review! i got some very helpful advice!

Oh! and SinfulHeartxPureSoul, thanx for telling me about my P.M.! i fixed it!

anyway here ya go...

**Chapter 3**

**The Duty of a Hokage**

All people dream, but not equally.  
Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind,  
Wake in the morning to find that it was vanity.

But the dreamers of the day are dangerous people,  
For they dream their dreams with open eyes,  
And make them come true.

-*#-*#-*#-*#-

"Hokage..."

He spoke the now foreign word with distaste.

...Why?

Why did he think that way?

Didn't he WANT to be Hokage?

Why had he wanted to be Hokage in the first place?

Had he craved power like Orochimaru? Like Nagato?

No, that wasn't it. He had never wanted that.

Money? No.

His face on the mountain? …...Maybe.

Just the thought of being that shallow made his lip curl in distaste.

_But Why?_

Why would he have been like that?

He couldn't think straight.

The unanswerable question was too confusing.

_Why?_

It was overpowering.

_Why?_

It was so strong it was almost painful.

_WHY?_

It WAS painful.

_WHY?_

**IT BURNED.**

WHY?

Naruto awoke with a start, bolting upright. A dream lingered in the far reaches of his mind, slinking away like sand through his fingers. For a moment he just sat, trying to summon the dream from the dark reaches of his aching mind. Unsurprisingly, the dream would not resurface.

He glanced at the clock, sweat dampening his face.

1:04

It was too early to get up, and yet he couldn't go to sleep.

So he stared at the ceiling and thought.

2:00

And thought.

3:00

And thought.

4:00

And thought.

5:00

And thought.

6:00

By now he was wondering how he had thought so much. Wasn't he supposed to be the dumb one? Oh well... Then he remembered he had a meeting with Hinata at 8:00, and decided to get ready. He stood and walked to the bathroom, too solemn at the moment to care about the cold floor. As he got ready for the day, he started to brood about the events of the previous day. He brushed his unruly hair, the comb straining from the tangles. He began to make some ramen and thought, I shouldn't be brooding. I'm the happy guy! The idiot. I need to cheer up!'

And he left the house, on his way to a meeting that would change his life, as he always did.

Through the window.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#

When he got to the town square, he spotted Hinata immediately. Walking over to her, he called, "Morning Hina-chan!" She looked over and smiled, a bit shyly.

"Naruto-kun! Will you take a walk with me? T-There are some things I'd like to talk about..." It seems her stuttering hadn't **completely **disappeared.

Just about then it started raining, lightly, but it was fairly obvious that it would continue to fall harder as time passed. It would take a while for this to blow over. Naruto unzipped his orange coat and held one side over Hinata's head, like a gentlemen, and they lightly jogged to the nearest cafe. Inside, they wiped their shoes free of mud on the doormat and made their way to a table. They sat down right next to the window and watched the villagers and ninja coming in, away from the now pouring rain. They just sat a while, comfortable in each others presence. At last, Hinata decided to break the silence.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. That w-was kind of you." She set her elbows of the table and rested her head on her hands in a very Tsunade-like fashion. Naruto, for some reason, found this hilarious, because he started laughing loudly, breaking the entire cafe from it's tense silence.

"Hahahahahaha, Hina-chan! Y-you-!" His voice echoed around the room, and as he was almost 18, his voice had deepened, creating a very pleasant chuckle, and a confident laugh. It was nice to listen to, and immediately had everyone in a good mood, talking and enjoying each other. The shop owner was happy about this, after all happy customers means more orders, and orders mean money. Naruto was now his favorite person, and he walked over, and decided to thank him secretly.

"Would you like anything? You're lady friend is so lovely, I think I'll make it half off!" Of course, Hinata blushed a little at this comment, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"SURE! I'll have two bowls of Miso Ramen and... hey Hina-chan? What do you want?" He honestly had no idea what Hinata liked to eat. He was at a loss of what to do.

She considered the menu for a while before asking, uncertainly, "Umm... May I have three cinnamon rolls and an order of vanilla Dango, please?"

Cinnamon rolls? Who knew she liked cinnamon rolls? It was a complete mystery to Naruto, who just shrugged it off as a weird Hinata thing.

He and Hinata sat and talked for what seemed like forever. About big things and little things, how was Hinata's family, and what was going on with each other's lives. It was nice. It was the first time they had actually talked for no reason.

Slowly, Hinata shifted into a more confident attitude, fixed her gaze out the window, and began to speak. "Alright, I want you to meet my Chara. A year ago, I was at my weakest... I could do anything useful, I wasn't powerful, and my self esteem was at the lowest it could be. Like you, I saw a shooting star while sitting outside one night, and I wished I could be stronger and more confident. And my wish came true. I freaked out, of course, but one of the other members took me aside and explained everything. My Chara hatched and told me her name is Chikara. It means strength and force. Just what I wanted." As she was explaining, a small shape made its way across the room, and landed right in front of Naruto.

"Hi." Sweet and simple. She gave Naruto a quick once over. "You don't LOOK smart. OR brave. Or even NICE! I just don't see what Hina sees in you!" As soon as she spoke, or rather yelled at the top of her lungs, Naruto noticed the waiter coming over with their orders. Naruto freaked out and whispered,

"Hey! Get under the table before he sees you! Quick!" Hinata and her Chara started giggling, but Hinata managed to squeak out why.

"Naruto-kun, No one can see her but you and me! And the occasional toddler!" They both continued to chuckle, Naruto's red-face just causing more giggles.

After they calmed down, and the two teens began to examine their food, Chikara piped in "As you know, I'm Chikara by the way. You can call me Chika-chan if you so wish. I have a play date with Nama-kun, so I've got to go, Hina-chan!" And with that, the little Chibi rushed off, leaving Naruto in a startled daze.

"Wow. That was blunt. W-Whose Nama-kun? And why can't people see her?" Naruto managed to stutter. Hina and Chika are so... Different! In fact Chika kinda seemed familiar...

"Nama-kun is Shika's Chara. Chika and Nama are good friends. And as to why people cant see her? Look around! Everyone is an adult, no doubt with their eggs all absorbed and their path set for life. Their spirits aren't pure enough to see a Chara. It doesn't mean they aren't good people! It just means they never awakened their potential Chara." Hinata replied.

At that moment, A ray of sun came down and hit Hina on the cheek, and both teens looked outside. It had stopped storming, the clouds had parted, and it had turned out to be a beautiful day.

"Naru-kun, come to my house tomorrow at 1:00. I want to introduce you to the team. You know most of them already, but you haven't met their chara! We'll explain how the system works and tell you what to do when your first Chara awakes. Don't be late." And with that she stood up, put a tip on the table and left. Just as her chara had.

Naruto glanced at his watch. It was about 12:00. It seemed they had talked for four hours. Naruto rose slowly, paid the tab, and headed home. On the way back he put his hand in his kunai pouch, checking the eggs. One was warmer than the others and trembling. The one with the Hokage markings. It would hatch soon! Naruto got exited, He couldn't wait for it to hatch! He really wanted to meet his chara. But first things first. He had to clean up his apartment. It would be dangerous and hard! But by Golly, He wasn't gonna have the first sight of his chara be his messy house!

Later that night, while Naruto was sleeping, a light, steady cracking emerged through the silence.


End file.
